


Tolerance Levels

by anemic_cinema



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Specs's tolerance level for Tucker is pretty high, which is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolerance Levels

Specs was someone who tolerated a lot from Tucker. Not paying rent on time while living in his garage, ok. Leaving dishes in the sink, annoying, but manageable. Taking up all the freezer space with Hot Pockets, weird, but not bad because he did share them and the pizza ones were decent. 

Being questioned about his sexuality though was a touch too far. 

“Look, I'm just asking ok. I'm not gonna judge you or anything.” Tucker adjusted his sitting in the driver's seat. They were driving upstate to investigate and help another family. Carl had told them that Elise had given him a name and they did the rest. The fact that they investigate supernatural phenomena with a ghost was pretty different. Though really, they were both used to weird and different. What Specs wasn't used to was his partner asking him personal questions. 

“Tucker, it's none of your damn business. I don't get all up in your business, please don't get all up in mine.” He took a swig of Red Bull and grimaced. It was warm. They'd only been able to leave L.A. late because of Spec's day job at Best Buy so caffeine was essential, even though it was all gross tasting now.

Tucker squinted as headlights came towards them. “Well what do you want to know? I'll tell you anything you wanna know if you just tell me why you felt the need to grope my knee.” 

“Honestly, I know enough.” The one time Specs had run into Tucker's half-dressed date in the hallway of the house had told him enough. “ And it wasn't a grope, ok? A grope is way sexual. That was just a...friendly gesture. I was hyped up, in the moment, man, leave it be.” Specs adjusted his glasses. “I apologized didn't I?”

“Yeah, but I'm just curious.” Tucker looked over briefly, a grin growing on his face. “You sure you don't have a thing for me?”

“Typical. You think that just because I might like dudes I'm immediately going to like you. Don't be so cocky, you're no catch.” Specs grumbled. 

“Wow, harsh. Wait a minute, I'm plenty a catch. I'm cute, smart, got a nice beard.” He stroked the aforementioned feature. Specs did have to give him that. It was a nice beard.

“No job, questionable diet, sponging off of me.” Specs wished he hadn't let the last part slip. It had been a bone of contention between them in the past. To Tucker's credit, he had been trying. He'd been on top of their website, did his best to move t-shirts and zines at conventions, and had started helping out around the house more.

“I told you, if you don't want me living in your garage just say so.” He sounded a little terse and Specs felt bad.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I know you're trying.” Specs sighed. “Look, the long and short of it is this. I'm pansexual, I like all kinds of genders, but that doesn't mean I'm into you. Me putting my hand on your knee was just out of being excited about doing action-type stuff. I mean, we were pulling some serious shit! We almost got killed for it.”

“Why not?” 

“Why not what? Why didn't we get killed? My guess is dumb luck.” Specs peered out the passenger side window. They'd be passing the feedlots soon which meant it was going to start to stink. 

“No, I mean-” Tucker shifter again, sitting up straight. “Why aren't you into me?”

His partner forgot about the feedlots and wondered if he could survive jumping out of the van and hitchhiking back to L.A. “Tucker...”

“Is it the beard? I mean, people have told me it's sexy, but I'm not attached to it.” 

“I've seen pictures of you without it, you look better with the beard. And that's not even it. It's just...that would be mega awkward. Shit, this is mega awkward. Oh my God, why are we even talking about it.” Specs pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “You're plenty good looking. I just try not to flirt with the people I work with.” 

“I'd be cool with it.” Tucker shrugged and grabbed his mp3 player, flicking past the White Stripes song that was playing and onto another one. “I've been with dudes before. And we could make it work.” He said the last part a little lower, but Specs heard him.

“I'm-I'm sure we could, but it would be a bad idea.” 

“Why?” Tucker sounded sincere for once, and it was throwing Specs off. 

“Because...because it wouldn't work out. You're you, I'm me. We're too different.” Specs checked his phone nervously. 

“That's what makes us work so well together. You bring stuff to the table that I can't. I mean, do you really think we would still be working together after all this time if we weren't able to make it work.” Tucker's earnest tone was getting to be a little scary.

“Tucker, are you kidding me right now? You're sounding like a pod person.” 

“A little.” Specs breathed a sigh of relief. “Everyone knows that I'm the real backbone of the operation and that you're just along for the ride.” 

Specs glared at him, but Tucker just laughed. “I'm kidding, relax. But seriously, I wouldn't mind getting together with you. Despite your deficits, you're pretty damn cute.” 

His partner wasn't someone who flushed easily, but a blush crept into the outside of his ears. “Thanks. You're...you're pretty great too.” 

“So what do you wanna do about it?” Tucker checked the time on the clock in the console. It was getting pretty late. They still had four hours of driving ahead of them, and potentially four hours of sitting very awkwardly if this backfired. 

“I dunno.” Specs slumped in his seat and Tucker braced himself for the worst. Bringing up the subject had been a gambit, and it didn't look too promising right now. “If it doesn't work out we have to swear not to let it affect the work. We're doing important stuff, and I don't want to let stupid relationship stuff affect it.” A foul odor hit them at the same time. Yep, that was the feedlots. “Drive faster!” Specs breathed through his mouth but it didn't help much. 

Once they were out of the stench, the atmosphere in the van was much more relaxed. They rolled into Yuba City at four in the morning. They weren't expected until much later, so sleep was possible. They found the cheapest motel in town, and checked in. Unfortunately, the only room they could get had one king sized bed. Specs cursed it. Even if he wanted to try the whole “friend into boyfriend” thing with Tucker, it did not mean he wanted to share a bed this fast. 

“Don't worry, I'll sleep on top of the covers.” Tucker said as he dug out a t-shirt and boxers out of his backpack. “You need to use the bathroom? I wanna get changed.” 

“Go ahead.” While Tucker changed Specs did the same. Light was starting to creep around the edges of the sky when they finally settled into the bed. Specs turned onto his side so he didn't have to look at Tucker. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Wanna cuddle?” Tucker chuckled at the look that Specs gave him and let go of his shoulder.

“Not-not right now. I need sleep.” Specs turned back to face the wall. 

“Suit yourself.” Tucker laid back down onto his back and closed his eyes. Soon he was snoring and keeping Specs awake with it. His partner kept his eyes closed and tried not to think too hard about their conversation earlier. 

**

The second night at the motel found them both much more at ease. It looked like they were going to be able to help this family with a little help from Elise on the other side. So when they got back to the motel with Mexican food in tow, they were both in a good mood. Specs practically had a spring in his step, and it was making Tucker smile a little. They ate their burritos watching the news on the TV.

After that, they managed to find a channel that was showing The Simpsons, and it was one of the old episodes. As they watched it with their backs propped up against the headboard, Specs casually moved his leg closer to that it was pressing up against Tucker's. The bearded man didn't say anything, but he moved closer. Then Specs felt his foot rubbing up against his. It was bigger than his foot. A lot bigger. 

'Oh boy, touching feet. Feet are touching. That means dicks are going to be touching soon.' He thought to himself, then realized that that was a a bit of a leap. Then the bearded man put his arm around him and stroked his shoulder. His thought didn't seem like such a leap now. 

“This cool?” Tucker mumbled, sounding a touch nervous. That was comforting. At least Specs knew that he wasn't the only one nervous about this. 

“Yeah.” Specs leaned his head against Tucker. He felt broad and solid. It was nice. Images of being cuddled up more intimately to his partner floated around his mind, as did images of being naked underneath him. That was nice too, if a little weird. He was used to thinking of Tucker as a friend and partner, not as a lover. Specs cringed. That word really sounded gross to him right now.

“This is nice.” He continued. Tucker reached up and ran his hand through his hair. Specs let out a small groan. That was such a weakness of his that it wasn't funny. The bearded man grinned and did it again. His partner just closed his eyes and let it happen. So what if the situation was kinda super weird? At least he was getting cuddles. The feeling of a kiss on where his hairline started on his forehead made his eyes open. Specs looked up at Tucker. The bearded man looked at him. He smelled like the carne asada burrito he'd just eaten. There was onion on his breath and Specs was pretty sure there was traces of guacamole in his beard. 

'Fuck it.' Specs thought and he went in for a kiss on the lips. Because of the angle, his glasses went askew. But Tucker kissed him back, and it turned out that he was a damn good kisser, even if he had burrito breath. When they pulled away there wasn't much to say, so they just went back in for more kisses. Specs swiped his tongue against Tucker's lips and his partner opened his mouth. Their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths. The Simpsons ended and some other show came on. Neither of them paid attention to it, because the kisses where getting accented with touches, and the both of them were giving in to them. 

Specs couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten so much action, and to be frank neither could Tucker. So when his hand rested on Specs's stomach, the both of them realized that this could go further than just cuddling and kissing. 

Tucker cleared his throat. “You wanna?” He drummed his fingers on the other man's shirt. 

“Yeah.” Specs hesitated, then rested his hand on Tucker's belly before deciding to lift his button down shirt out from his pants and slip his hand under it. His partner's belly was covered in hair. “You're so hairy.” Specs giggled nervously as Tucker unbuttoned his shirt. 

“You're so not hairy. Did you even go through puberty?” Tucker poked at his chest, and Specs shoved his hand up further up his partner's shit to grab at his pecs. They were soft and hairy, and it was a huge turn-on. Specs shoved Tucker down, straddled him, and had to resist the temptation to rip his shirt apart. Under the button down shirt he was wearing an a-line tank-top, and he tugged them off. 

“Jesus.” Specs laid his hands over his pecs. “You're fucking sexy dude.” He tugged at his partner's nipples and Tucker squirmed. They were wreathed with hair, and when Specs licked them he could feel the strands against his tongue. He sucked at them until they stood up stiffly.

“You're into some strange stuff.” Tucker wheezed out, angling his hips, trying to rub up against Specs's ass. 

“Sorry, I never realized I liked hairy guys before.” He scooted down until he was sitting on Tucker's crotch, and he ran his hands down his chest down to the fluffy happy trail that led from his bellybutton to his crotch. His pants and belt kept him from touching lower, so instead Specs moved his ass in circles. He could feel the other man's cock against it. 

“Wow, looks like that old saying about guys with big feet is true.” He laughed. Specs unbuckled their belts and rolled off of his partner to get rid of his pants. They were left wearing their underwear and socks and both sporting noticeable erections. Specs looked at the bearded man's groin and ran his hand over the cloth-covered organ. He squeezed it through the fabric, looking at its outline in admiration. It strained against the fabric, begging to be let out. Moving his fingers over it, Specs tried to imagine what it looked like. It was hard to tell under the cotton. He gently squeezed the corona, feeling the way it stuck out above the shaft ever so slightly. Specs pushed his fingers underneath that small space, dragging to where the tendon was attached on the underside.

Tucker whined. “Stop teasing.”

Specs grinned and took some mercy on his friend. He pulled away the underwear and it bobbed free.

“Holy shit.” Tucker laughed at his surprise, looking a little too smug. 

“Yep, that's generally the reaction people have to it.” He wiggled his hips making it move before making it twitch up and down like it was waving at the other man. Specs shook his head at the ridiculous display. 

“You're so humble.” He ran his fingers over it. It was more veiny than he'd imagined and Specs found that he liked that. Now it twitched on its own accord. The sac hanging under it was as hairy as the rest of Tucker. Specs caressed it. The hair was coarse, contrasting with the thin skin under it and the delicate parts it covered. 

It struck him that they were going pretty far pretty fast. And it also struck him that this could be a terrible idea. But the other man's body was so inviting, and Specs's hands wanted to stroke and pet every fuzzy inch of it. Tucker ruffled his hair and interrupted his thoughts.

“Don't worry, it's not gonna be awkward in the morning.” He reached for Specs's boxers, and squeezed him through them. “Lose 'em.”

Specs wiggled out of them and Tucker pulled him onto himself and into another tongue driven kiss. The contact of their naked bodies made the kisses more frantic and full of short gasps for breath. Feeling Tucker's hard cock against his own was potent, and Specs moved in short jerks rubbing against it. He hoped to God that it wouldn't be awkward in the morning so he could have at Tucker all he wanted for the foreseeable future. 

They shifted against each other until their cocks were lined up with each other. Then their movements gained a sense of purpose. Sweat and precum made it so their skin stuck to each other, leaving them messy but happy. Tucker's hands were in Specs's hair, then on the back of his neck, then on his ass, kneading the flesh until his partner moaned. Specs's glasses kept getting in the way so they got tossed aside. 

Specs had gone the longest without having someone to touch and to touch him, so the fact that he came first didn't surprise either of them. Specs rolled off of Tucker and took him in hand. His cock was slick with his cum, making his movements fluid and easy. After bringing him to orgasm, Specs found out that he liked how the streaks and drops of cum looked caught in Tucker's body hair. 

“That was...” Tucker started, but decided to scoop Specs into his arms and kiss him instead until their sticky state became too much to take. Once they were cleaned up though it was right back to the bed. This time around, they were both under the covers as they fell asleep. 

**

The sound and smell of Tucker farting managed to wake Specs up. He looked over at his sleeping partner...lover...person...thing in disgust. 

“You are so gross.” He muttered, looking over the sleeping man. Tucker shifted onto his back, and Specs remembered how nice his lips looked in profile. They were so soft too.

He curled up against Tucker, and he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him in close like a stuffed animal. Specs nuzzled the side of the other man's chest. He could deal with the farting and the rest of his not so perfect traits if it meant they could sleep together like this. 

Thought once they got back to L.A. he was going to have to invest in a plug-in air freshener for the bedroom.


End file.
